


Revalation

by Azuvai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Blackwatch, Dom/sub, Forced, Gabriel - Freeform, Gaming, Jesse - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, McReaper, Omegaverse, Overwatch - Freeform, Rape, Reaper - Freeform, Reyes - Freeform, dubcon, filled, heat - Freeform, mccree - Freeform, noncon, ovwerwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuvai/pseuds/Azuvai
Summary: At the newly founded Blackwatch headquarters, the Omega Jesse McCree gets some shocking news. And it's Gabriel's job to help him.





	Revalation

It had been just a month. Precisely 5 weeks since he joined the covert OPS team 'Blackwatch' under the Overwatch command and supervision. Jesse had been one of 30 carefully selected alphas to join the team. In perfect physical and mental condition, and trained to carry out orders to 'dirty' for the Overwatch team. Day in and day out he would train, eat and learn with the others. But for the past 4 days, he'd been feeling sick. Dizzy, wanting to vomit, angry, sad and happy all at the same time and unable to control his appetite. It had reached a point where Jesse considered contacting Angela, the local medic for both Overwatch and Blackwatch when he bumped into one of his teammates Gabriel. He was just a few year older than Jesse but had way more experience. As his vision continued to decline in the blur of a headache he bumped his shoulder. 

"Hey, watch it, runt." Gabriel snarled at him. He was always kind of pissed in his tone, even if he didn't mean to be. 

"I.. I'm sorry." Jesse shook his head and kept walking, but was stopped in his tracks as he felt a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He felt the room around him change colors, and he suddenly got tunnel vision as he felt a shiver trough his spine. 

"Hey. You ok? You look bad, even for you..." Gabriel's voice was concerned but still contained that sweet hint of irritation of having to babysit his teammates. He was the leader after all. 

"Heh, concerned as always Gabriel. Thanks but no thanks, I don't need you to babysit me." Jesse growled back. His head was hurting too much to speak to anyone. 

"I'm talking to you runt, stop." Jesse felt compelled to stop, after all, Gabriel was his boss. He stood dead in his tracks and turned to face Gabriel slowly. Jesse could feel his body changing, and a sudden urge take over his body. As he turned to face Gabriel he could almost feel himself blushing. His breath getting heavier. But why? What was going on? He felt embarrassed, all new feelings and sensations overflowing him. Until it became too much, he couldn't be near Gabriel, he would pass out. 

"What the?! Jesse what's wrong, your face is almost red." Gabriel asked. But he didn't get a reply as the man in front of him bolted off. Turning just fast enough for Gabriel not beeing able to watch him and lecture him on his poor manners. So instead he started sprinting too. They must have looked weird, one man running for his life with another just behind him looking about as angry as he could be. Jesse took a left, and a right, hoping to loose Gabriel as he closed in on his room. As quickly as he could dragging the card to open the hydraulic doors, watching them slam open. Quickly maneuvering inside and clicking his card in place to close the door. He watched it beginning to seal shut as he thought himself to be safe. But just for a moment. As she stopped a realized that Gabriel's shoe was blocking the door and it was slowly re-opening. 

"No, Gabriel I'm sorry! I didn't mean any disrespect! I just... Uh need some time alone, I'm sick." Jesse pleaded, trying to get Gabriel to calm down and let the door close. But there was no way. Gabriel opened the door, stepped inside and let the door seal shut.

"You dare to leave in the middle of a conversation when you had not yet been dismissed." Gabriel stepped closer. Calming himself before continuing. "If you've been sick. Why haven't you gone to see Angela?" He crossed his arms waiting for a good answer. 

"I don't know..." Jesse said low. 

"I'm sorry. what?" Gabriel said, clearly having heard when he said. 

"I don't know Sir..." Jesse repeated. 

"That's not a good excuse. I could have you put to 3 weeks of cleaning work for the disrespect you've displayed today." Gabriel said slow and clear, wanting Jesse to think out his options. Just as he said he watch Jesse clench his stomach and fall on the floor. Clearly in a great deal of pain, almost making him scream as he grunted and hissed. Gabriel rushing over to catch his fall. And as he did he felt something. Something different. There was something about Jesse that made him different, Gabriel could smell it, a very familiar smell. Almost like... A heat. 

"What the?!" Gabriel shook his head as he smelled again. Holding Jesse in his arms as he gleamed down towards his... lower parts. His pants were getting wet, but he couldn't smell any urine. And he felt his body tense up and his heart flutter. 

"Auugh! What's happening to me?! I... I need a doctor now!" Jesse screamed as he looked down. "Omg, i think my insides are falling out!" He exclaimed in a panic not knowing what to do as he felt it getting wetter and feeling to paralyzed to move. He was only able to lie there and pant. Until he froze as Gabriel spoke.

"Jesse... Holy fuck are you an Omega?" Gabriel's voice sounded almost fearful. 

"What? Of course not, only Alphas are allowed into this program!" Jesse coughed as he clenched his stomach again. 

Gabriel let go of him. He could hear what Jesse was saying, but his Alpha instincts were giving him all the information he needed. Jesse was a late bloomer, and it wasn't hard to put two and two together. He had passed the tests because he hadn't shown any signs of beeing an Omega and didn't give away any scent to tell otherwise. But now, he was experiencing his first heat, without a mate. Blooming as an Omega surrounded in a building comprised entirely by Alphas. If the others knew (which they would in a matter of seconds with the strong scent Jesse was giving off) he'd be a walking target. The Alphas that were trained to be in Blackwatch OPS weren't exactly the nicest people. Not only that, but he didn't have a mate, which meant his body would continue giving off the scent until he got one. It would be a matter of hours before the higher-ups would know and that would be the end of Jesse's Blackwatch career. Which meant, he'd be killed. They would never let anyone leave with information, better to kill off the ones who weren't guaranteed to keep their mouth shut about what really goes on inside of Overwatch. 

"Jesse," Gabriel spoke slowly. "You're going through your first heat..." 

Jesse didn't respond, he only clenched his stomach as he felt another wave of pain hit him, as if he was being stabbed in the gut. Simultaneously getting a fluttering feeling from Gabriel's presence he was not enjoying. 

"It's not going to stop until... Um.." Gabriel felt himself blush. Shit, was he going to have to mate with him? Jesse was clearly in a lot of pain, probably due to beeing such a late bloomer. There must have been one hell of a buildup. And Gabriel could feel himself wanting to take him. His body begging. Moving in closer behind Jesse who was now a sweaty panting mess. 

"Get away from me! You're making it worse. When I'm alone it calms down." Jesse begged and demanded with an angry tone. 

"That's because you're an Omega Jesse. Your body has been begging for release, and I'm an unmated Alpha in my prime." Gabriel dared to hold Jesse now catching him in the neck and positioning himself on his back in a sitting position making it impossible for Jesse to get away. "How long has it been like this?" Gabriel asked slowly.

"Get off me!" Jesse barked. Gabriel not beeing satisfied with the answer and driving his knee into Jesse's back.

"OW! OW! Four days! It's been four stupid days goddamit." Jesse answered quickly. As he felt Gabriels keen drive deeper. "Four days Sir.!" He finally answered as his body surrendered to Gabriels knee driving him down. 

"You've been like this for four days!?" Gabriel was shocked. He'd never heard about an Omega going that long into his heat without collapsing. Jesse was strong, or strong willed. 

In that moment Gabriel made a choice. Jesse was smart, strong and he hated to think it but, he was attractive too. If he mated with him his scent would stop, maybe the other Alphas wouldn't notice? Maybe Jesse could stay in Blackwatch. Basically, if it worked, if he mated with him, he could save Jesse's life. In Gabriel's head, it would work, and it would be better than just watching him get caught and killed. At least if they mated, Jesse could have a chance to stay in Blackwatch and to stay alive. And Jesse wouldn't be the worst mate. 

Slowly he took a hold of Jesse's belt feeling Jesse squirm underneath him. 

"Hold still." Gabriel growled.

"Ah! What are you doing!? Get offa me!" Jesse screamed. Dredd shivered through his entire body as he figured it out. He would be taken like this, defenseless on the ground and the left for the rest of the team to find and report. Getting kicked out of Blackwatch was a death sentence. He was in pain and distress and now he was about to lose his virginity. 

"I'm trying to help you, Jesse!" Gabriel growled as he dragged Jesse's shirt down over his arms, using it as a form of bond to keep his arms in place behind his back. The material beeing strong enough not to ripped apart. Then moving to pull Jesse's pants all the way off trying to control his kicking legs. 

"No! You're trying to help yourself fucker! They'll kill me if they find out! Gabriel, please don't. Please..." Jesse's angry tone turning into a plea for mercy. Still kicking and trying to get away under Gabriel's touch.

"I know they'll kill you! That's why I'm doing this, to help you." Gabriel replied angrily. Jesse's face and tone only turned in a sob as he faced the floor. Not long after he could feel his legs beeing pushed apart by Gabriel's strong hands. One knee and hand keeping his thighs in place and one arm spreading his ass. 

"You are soaking wet Jesse, how have you been covering this up?" Gabriel spoke not expecting an answer, only listening to Jesse's sobbing and hopeless pleas for it to stop. Gabriel reached down placing two fingers at this entrance, striking and teasing slowly before gently pushing one finger in to feel out his insides. Jesse lashing out at the feel of contact, trying his best to get away but feeling his body surrender to the touch. His inner Omega blooming. 

"I'll go slow. I've done this before so I know what to do Jesse. Just try and relax." Gabriel massaged the finger slowly, going back and fourth sometimes curling it as he popped out to reach the good spots in Jesse. He could feel Jesse sweat, his back ache and twist as he tried to resist the overwhelming pleasure beeing shot trough his body, replacing the pain. One, two then three fingers were in. Now going at a faster pace, no longer having to hold his legs apart. Jesse's legs had given in, even if he wanted to move and fight Gabriel off, he probably couldn't. 

"Please...Stop... I don't want to be an Omega... Don't do this to me." His tone had completely lost his aggression, his spirit caught in the pleasure. 

"If I don't. Someone worse will." Gabriel replied as he pulled out and positioned to penetrate Jesse. 

Jesse could feel a warm length resting at his entrance. He couldn't do anything, his mind was so tired yet so excited by the new sensations. His limbs had lost all their powers and he only had his words left do defend himself with. He felt it gently and slowly press harder until he felt it stretch and something popped in. It was hot, and a shock to his body. It was way larger then Jesse had expected and his back used it's final strength to try and twist away as it breached him. 

"Ahhh! No, it hurts!" Jesse sobbed. 

"It's just the tip Jesse...I'll go slow." Gabriel purred grabbing Jesse's neck and lower back to position himself. Carefully and slowly moving further and further in in a wave motion. 

"Does it feel good yet?" Gabriel asked softly. Moving his hips slow but steady, enjoying the view and the sensation. Jesse was so tight, like a pink and flushed cloud grasping him and holding him. Jesse no longer beeing able to form short sentences. Lying on the floor trying to hold back moans and gasping for air. He could hear short pleas in between the sobbing still going on under him. 

"Please... AH! Ngh, ahh! S-stop.... Hhh! N- no more. Aah!" 

Gabriel smiling down on him. He could tell he was enjoying at least some of it. He felt himself reaching the limit, increasing his speed, sweating and panting. Trying to hold himself back in consideration of Jesse but also not beeing able to hold himself back and almost pounding Jesse aggressively into the floor. He felt his knot growing, and with each trust more and more of it fitting inside of Jesse as he pounded him into the floor.

"No-! No don't knot me, GABRIEL! GABRIEL!" Jesse pleaded the best he could. Not knowing that this was the only way for his scent to disappear. The only way he might be able to stay in Blackwatch was if he was mated. He would only be attracted to Gabriel, wanting it or not, that's how it worked. Beeing mated meant his body would stop producing the scent, and he'd be saved. But of course, only Gabriel had thought so far. In Jesse's mind, this was some form of twisted punishment before his impending doom. 

"No! Let me go!" He yelped. Feeling Gabriel become more aggressive until finally, he gave a final thrust pushing them both over the edge. All of Gabriel's knot slipping inside of Jesse and filling him to the brim. He could feel his belly grow and filling up like he'd never felt before as he came hard under Gabriel letting out a loud and reluctant moan. And with a slow and fading voice. "H-help.. me...s-someone." 

Jesse could hear Gabriel twist and turn inside of him as they were stuck together. Sensing waves of pleasure into an already overstimulated Jesse. Feeling one of Gabriel's hands on his face wiping away his tears, trying to comfort him. 

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you, Jesse. But it was the only way to save you." Gabriel's voice was out of breath but sincere. 

"Go... to...hell." Were the only words Jesse managed to get out before he passed out from all the physical and mental strain. Gabriel over him slowly speaking to himself. 

"Yeah.. one day."


End file.
